Do you want to know a secret?
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: This is a FK one shot. Uhm if your not fond of that pairing then just reveiw and tell me who your fond of...Thanks..Oh yea this story is to the song 'Do you wanna know a secret' By 'The Beatles'..please read!


_Listen,_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

Katie was up in her room debating weather or not she should tell him. She had liked him since 3rd grade. When she was first transferred and he was the first kid that talked to her and her first true friend. All her friends were all sweet sixteen including him. They all told her she should tell him, they werent children anymore and can deal with feelings now. 'Hmm my birthdays in 30 days...Summer told Zach on his 13th birthday that she liked him and they've been going out ever since...."THATS IT!!!" she screamed...jumping up and hitting her head on the ceiling..Luckily no one was home or they would of heard her. I'll tell him on my birthday....its not quite how Summer did it but i guess its still a good plan UGH I DONT KNOW!!!!........

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear._

_Im in love with you_

Katie made a reminder in her phone to think about this all tomarrow(lol my friend paige always puts reminders in her phone just for random stuff but after she puts them in there she forgets about them and she doesnt put it so theres an alarm....So yea...NE WAY!) She wrote the reminder and fell into a sleep of all the ways she could tell him.

_Listen,_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

'Beep Beep' 'Beep Beep' "Ugh dont you shut up i shut you off ten minutes ago." "Freddy are you talking to inanimate objects again?" Keily said..Keily was Freddy's older sister. She had everything anyone could want if not more. And she was the only person that was more popular then Freddy's band 'School Of Rock' Everyone knew it was only because she was older and related to Freddy. "KEILY!!!!OUT!!!!!NOW!!!!!"

"Fine be downstairs in 20 or im leaving without you." "Whatever!" Freddy walked over to his door and shut it.

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear._

Freddy silently walked through the hallways. Zach was out sick. He didnt particularly want to talk to Summer. And he felt that if he didnt tell Katie how he felt right when he saw her next he'd explode, so he was avoiding her. Zack, Freddy, Summer, and Katie were the only 'School of Rock' members that were switched into public school. The rest of the band still went to boring old Horrace Green....Fun Fun! Freddy was thinking about how the seperation of schools was good for the band, being theyd have time away from each other to miss each other instead of suffocating one another..When he bumped into her. "Hey Freddy, Sorry bout that I."'OH! no i know that voice. WHY ME!!!!.. "Oh uh Hey Katie. No it was my fault i wasnt paying attention." "Yea, cause thats a first." She said laughing. Thats another reason he was avoiding her he couldnt take the jokes like that he had been thinking to much into this. "Freddy are you ok....you seem kinda....not here." " Oh yea just uh thinking." "K well see ya later Spazzy" She said giving a weak worried smile. "Ya see ya" He replied kinda distantly.

_Im in love with you_

band practice

"Hey Katie?" Freddy asked....Looking around happy none of the other band members were there yet.

_Ive known the secret for a week or two,_

_Listen_

"Yea?" Katie asked kinda worried.

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

"I have something to tell you. Ive been waiting to tell you for a while."

_Closer,_

_Let me whisper in your ear._

_The words you long to hear_

"Well uhm-- i--"

"You" Katie asked kinda aggravated

"i-"

"Freddy its me you can tell me anything!"

_Im in love with you_

"I- i- i love you" Freddy said, turning diffrent shades of red.

Katies head went into overdrive. 'DID HE JUST SAY THAT?ARE MY EARS WORKING!!!!! OMG....well this saved me from telling him first but.'

Freddy saw the frightened look on Katie's face and decided he made a bad choice

"I guess you dont feel the same way?"

Freddy walked out of the kitchen..

"Freddy WAIT!!!!!!"

"What?"

"I love you too.." And Katie ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, just as he started tearing happily and the band members decided to show up.

_Im in love with you._

**Well thats it i hope you liked it...I know the ending is really faggy but my friends are here and watching a movie in the other room but yelling bc they wanna go somewhere --...tell me if u loved it,hated it, want another chapter....want a diffrent story with other charactors diffrent song.....diffrent plot.....TELL ME WHAT KINDA STORY YOU! Are looking for and leave your email address or aim sn and ill im you or email you and we can talk about diffrent possibilitys or just review telling what exactly you want.....Ah yes and one last thing...I was thinking about doing the song Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin for a one-shot....do you like that idea or no?**


End file.
